Meta City Comics 1: Origins Script V2
Meta City Comics 1: Origins By MCC Front Cover The front cover (and back cover) should have space as the background. On the front cover the Earth should be in the further background with a giant meteor as the mot visible object slowly going towards Earth with a multi-coloured meteor trail is flashing behind it. Each page is A4. Scene 1: Dino Extinction (145.5 million years ago, Cretaceous Period) In space a giant meteor known as the Chicxulub Impactor is heading towards earth with a colourful trail behind it. Each panel the meteor is getting closer. The giant meteor hits the earth and causes a huge shock wave that was sent out causing tsunamis and earthquakes, killing dinosaurs. Meanwhile on a small island with a small forest around a mountain now known as Meteor Island a slightly smaller meteor smashes into a mountain and lodges into it as the shock wave blasts away a giant red t-rex, killing it. Scene 2: 2001 Origins of The Virus (10 years ago, 25th July 2001) It is a hot sunny day and the first day of the summer holidays. A group of kids are playing with each other outside as a small young 11-year-old Japanese boy watches from the window of his house, he wears a yellow t-shirt, has black flat hair and wears black trousers. (Thought Bubble) “Being smart means no friends, so I will just make my own” He goes to his computer and sits down and finishes coding, creating an artificial intelligence in the form of a file but he gets an email from an anonymous source reading… (Written) “AI Help” He opens it only to find out it is a virus that tries to steal the artificial intelligence but the A.I. and the virus fuse corrupting them both, Cody in a panic tries to delete the A.I. but it cuts itself and pastes into the internet. Scene 3: Origins of Shadow Bird (Meanwhile) Connor Woods and Sam Lucas, two 8-year-old boys are playing with toy swords and pretending to fight, Connor is the villain and Sam is the hero. Connor has flat black hair and wears a dark blue shirt and darker blue jeans; Sam wears a pink shirt and blue jeans and has wavy blonde hair. (Sam) “I will defeat you Magpie” (he says in an exaggerated heroic voice) (Connor) “No chance Jester, I will defeat you and take over the world” (he says in an exaggerated villainous voice) Meanwhile both the kid’s parents are standing near their cars talking. Jason & Janice Woods are Connor’s parents, Janice is holding 3-year-old son Logan who is wearing a red toddler onesie. Derek and Sarah Morgan are the friendly rivals; they are going to play mini-golf. Jason and Derek put golf equipment into their car trunks as Janice and Sarah talk. (Janice) “Is your son Will coming too?” (She asks Sarah) (Sarah) “No he doesn’t like golf” (Later) Both families are driving in their cars (Woods families is blue ford & Morgan family is a red ford) (Jason) “I am going to win this time I know it” (he says excitedly) (Janice) ‘’You mean like you did last time in the car window incident” (she says as she laughs) the 4 family members all laugh. The red car is leaking because someone has cut the brakes, it swerves and hits the blue car they both smashed into a ditch killing both sets of parents but the kids in the Woods car were in the back so they survived, Connor covered Logan’s eyes so he wouldn’t have nightmares but Connor himself saw the deaths! (You can see that Connor cares about his little brother and that he is mentally affected by his parent’s deaths) Scene 4: Bad Luck (Present Day, 10 Years Later, 25th July 2011) (Montage) A boy named Adam Waddington with brown curly hair who wears a green shirt and black trousers (School uniform during bully scene) is having a horrible life and is depressed. Bad things that are shown – (Falling over a broken pavement slab, putting pots in the dishwasher while his family all have fun, being pushed by a bully at school, seeing another guy being lucky by finding a £5 note) Cameo designs in this scene – Bully (blonde wavy hair, wears a school uniform) Family Members – Mother (long brown curly hair, blue jacket, blue trousers, overweight) – Cousin (short flat blonde hair, blue shirt, black trousers, dumb look on his face) Kenny Dalton (short flat black hair, black shirt, black trousers, really happy) Scene 5: Saving lives (Flashback, 5 Years Ago, 1st August 2006) Connor on his way home from school hears shouting and runs to find a kid wearing a pink shirt and jeans being attacked by a masked guy in all black clothing and gloves, Connor fights off the attacker and saves the kid. Now he feels inspired to become a superhero. Connor spends most of 10 years training in many different ways and exercises, he now has a muscular body and he also died his hair dark blue and made it spiky (like an anime character) (Skills shown in training montage) Fighting, Science, Technology, Exercise, Chemicals, Machines, Clothes making (During the montage he is a teenager getting slightly older with each one wearing black joggers and he is shirtless. (Present Day Again) A bunch of girls are hiding on the roof of the school messing around. (All the girls are wearing the usual school uniforms of jacket, tie and button shirts and skirts, Jazz has long brown hair, Ling has long dark blue hair dyed, Ash has long black hair, Cindy has long black hair, Em has long blonde hair, Rosie has short brown hair in a ponytail, Vi has long red hair, Ammy has long red hair, Ana has long blonde hair, Asumi has short black hair that comes down to the middle of her neck, Vicki has long brown hair and Fi has long red hair) Jazz suddenly trips and falls of the top of the building and falls to the floor two stories below but she is suddenly caught and saved by a mysterious flying cloaked person who slowly carries her down to the ground. (Cloaked Figure) “You shouldn’t be messing around on high rooftops, if I didn’t notice you, you could have died!” Jasmine pulls the hood down on the cloak while staring wide-eyed at the now unmasked anthropomorphic fox that looks nervous at being revealed, he puts her on the ground and flies off as Jazz takes a photo of him with her phone. (Jazz) “Interesting?” Jasmine is attracted to the fox-boy and is also intrigued and wants to research more about him. Scene 6: Crime Fighting Connor is in his house sitting and thinking of an idea for crime fighting, he has nothing so far, he wants to hid his identity and be scary to criminals, he then looks at a cupboard where his toy sword is and remembers his time playing with his old friend Sam (Flashback shows then clashing there toy swords) (Connor) “That’s it, I will be Magpie” (Montage) Connor creates a suit for crime fighting, it looks like Batman but with the ears going outwards like Wolverine’s mask, there is a circle in-between the ears on the top of his head, it has a cape that ends in spikes, the chest of the suit has a magpie bird with its wings out and its head turned to the right and its tail feathers going down under its body, its feet are not visible because it is one solid image even though the magpie is visible from the front. The cape is black, the torso is white, the magpie image is green, the gloves, boots and head are dark blue and the ear parts that go over the eyes and the part that is over the mouth are purple, the eyes are white. (25th July 2011, Night, 10pm) Anton Russo a small time thief who is really clumsy, wearing a black sweater, black trousers, black face mask and a black hat, smashes through a shop window and steals tries to steal the cash register (you can tell he is not good at what he does) he fails and instead steals a bunch of sweets, Connor now as Magpie jumps in front of him from the rooftops as he was monitoring the area, Magpies appearance alone is enough to scare The Thief and he tries running only to run into a lamp post, knocking himself out and Magpie leaves him for the police and runs off. Magpie then encounters a security guard has been bound and gagged while a group of robbers are stealing from an armoured van. Magpie using his trained skills jump kicks one of the robbers causing him to fall face first into the van and knocking him out, he then throws the criminals crowbar at another criminal who was running away and then runs and tackles the last robber down and punches him unconscious, he then unties the guard and runs, leaving. Connor gets home and changes out of his suit but then his little brother walks in. (Logan) “Where did you go big bro?” He asks curiously (Connor) “I just went out” (Logan) “Ok” He says with a sad tone Scene 7: Meteor Shower (Later that night) Ling is sneaking out again to go swimming because she loves swimming at night even though her parents don’t want her to be an Olympic swimmer. She goes to the public pool and swims alone in her blue swimsuit that almost blends in with the water. Meanwhile Adam is walking outside and just shouted the small black cat inside the house. Suddenly meteors start falling from the sky and crashing into things! One almost hits him but a strange beam of light pushes him out of the way and stops him from being crushed, the light is absorbed into him and then the meteor explodes and Adam is seemingly vaporised by the meteor. Meanwhile a meteor smashes into the pool and explodes near Ling causing her to also apparently be vaporised, there are loads of meteors smashing through things all over the islands. Scene 8: News Report (26th July 2011, The Next Day) On the TV 18 year old news reporter Erika Mars is on screen wearing red jumpsuit that matches her long red hair. (Erika Mars) “Todays news, A meteor shower has caused a lot of property damage and also some people are missing, possibly dead because of the meteors seemingly exploding afterwards with strange energy, energy facilities are testing the strange energy now and if you were in any energy blasts you are advised to go get checked out at the hospital thanks to the strange space energy” (Erika Mars) “In other news a strange cloaked figure was seen rescuing a girl who fell from a school rooftop yesterday, here is a picture she sent in” (Picture of The Fox appears next to Erika) he is some local legend on this archipelago country. There have also been multiple reports of a crime fighter taking down criminals and leaving them for the police, he is described as being dressed like Batman but is thought to be a teenager thanks to his young look, it appears this country may finally have superheroes” (she says excitedly) “Todays weather will be nice and sunny, that is all for the news today” Scene 9: The Virus Attacks At Woods Superhero Tech (A company that creates technology and gadgets for superheroes) a 3D printer turns itself on and a humanoid electrical body is formed, the being then flies out the window destroying the window and the printer and then flies to the Meta City Contamination Storage Facility and starts absorbing all the viruses, it almost knocks one but catches it and absorbs it. It then flies away and goes back into the Internet through a kids computer! Scene 10: Thief Mantle Meanwhile in a poor part of the city in an old broken apartment building for poor people a man is talking to his teenage son. (The man (Caine) wears a black hood and facemask and so does the teen boy (Kurt) The room is messy and dirty, it is a one room that has an old brown couch with and old bed in another section and another section with a kitchen inside, then an actual other room with a toilet and bath that both look rusty. The man is training his son how to use a Bo staff for fighting and protection while his youngest son Liam (who wears brown shirt and trousers) sits on the couch watching They then all sit on the couch for a while talking. Category:North Notts College Work